1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick-release structure, and more particularly to a quick-release socket adapter for T-shape socket wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional T-shape socket wrench is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 and generally comprised of a slide rod 11 and a slide head 12. The slide head 12 is slidably mounted on the slide rod 11, at a connecting portion 121 of the slide head 12 a cone-shape hole 122 is defined in a radial direction of the slide head for reception of a ball 13, such that, under the compression of the spring 14, the ball 13 is confined in the cone-shape hole 122 in a manner that it is only able to partially protrude out to of the connecting portion 121, such that the ball 13 is actuated to enable the connecting portion 121 to engage with a socket (not shown). However, this conventional structure is unpractical, takes the sock adapter for T-shape socket wrench in FIG. 1 as an example, since the slide head 12 is just mounted on the slide rod 11 without any engaging device, in operation, relative movement will be caused between the slide rod 11 and the slide head 12. The socket adapter for T-shape socket wrench in FIG. 2 has overcome the defect of the socket adapter in FIG. 1, wherein a spring 15 is used to push the slide rod 11 against the slide head 12, so as to prevent relative movement between the slide rod 11 and the slide head 12. However, both the socket adapters for T-shape socket wrench in FIGS. 1 and 2 don't solve the problem of the connection between the connecting portion 121 of the slide head 12 and the socket (not shown). That is to say that it still unable the socket to be easily engaged with or release from the connecting portion 121 of the slide head 12. Thereby the conventional socket adapter for T-shape socket wrench has defects of excessive tight or loose engagements between the socket and the connecting portion 121.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional socket adapter for T-shape socket wrench.